Undies collection
by Orange Sanguine
Summary: Un homme bien habillé c'est bien, un homme en lingerie, c'est mieux. [Recueille d'OS - Tous pairings Confondus]
1. Une seule condition

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davids.

À noter : « Undies collection » deviendra un recueille d'OS divers sur le même thème, ayant beaucoup d'idées, j'ai mit Rating M, mais cet OS n'est pas rating M... Enlevez moi ses mines déçues de vos têtes ! De plus, il n'y aura pas toujours les même pairings, seul point commun ce sera toujours du Teen Wolf.

Warning/tag pour l'OS : K+ (?) UA (no Wolf)

Résumé : Stiles a un passé amoureux pourri, tout le monde le sais (enfin presque). Pourtant, il se pourrait qu'il soit passé à côté de l'homme de sa vie pendant trois ans, sans s'en rendre compte.

SuperBêta : MOI AH AH AH AH AH AH AH JE SUIS GENIALE. « Moi » c'est Erika Keysie *cœur*

Note de l'auteuse : Hello Sweeties ! Donc si vous avez tout lu, vous l'aurez compris ceci sera un recueille d'OS d'où le fait que ce soit classé « complet » n'hésitez pas à vous abonner du coup. Sinon bon ceci aurait dû être un court Drabble (lolilol - chute Erika) et voilà... C'est un OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Et que cette série d'OS aussi. (Vous pouvez me donner vos idées sur le sujet) Cordialement, bonne lecture.

[Une seule condition]

Stiles était un jeune homme très actif. Que l'on se comprenne bien : trop actif. En fait : hyperactif. Étudiant à la fac, il avait, dès sa première année, prit beaucoup plus de matières à étudier que ce qu'il était décent d'étudier. De cela en résultait un manque de relations sociales, selon son colocataire et meilleur ami, Scott McCall. Mais Stiles n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Certes, il ne sortait pas beaucoup, mais il voyait du monde à la soupe populaire, où il travaillait tous les Dimanches. Les bénévoles là-bas étaient tous très sympas, de plus, Stiles adorait faire la cuisine pour ceux qui ne le pouvait pas.

Mais quand le jeune homme disait cela à son ami, celui-ci lui faisait les gros yeux, l'air de dire « tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ». À oui, vous ne le saviez peut-être pas, mais son manque de vie sociale avait une raison. Enfin une raison, un début, un déclencheur, appelez ça comme vous le voulez. En tout cas, ce déclencheur avait un nom, un vrai nom, il s'appelait Theo Raeken.

Theo Raeken avait été l'obsession de Stiles, puis son petit-ami et il était devenu son cauchemar... Sa pire erreur. Stiles avait pensé l'aimer, il s'était trompé, mais pire que tout, il avait pensé que l'autre garçon l'avait aimé. Foutaise, le jeune homme s'était contenté de jouer et avec ses sentiments et surtout, il l'avait trompé, beaucoup. En réalité, la quasi-totalité du lycée savait qu'il avait été cocu, de ce fait, tous le regardaient comme un pauvre type idiot.

Bien sûr, Stiles était loin d'être bête, même s'il avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte, il avait finalement compris. Il avait compris, mais il n'avait rien dit et il était resté dans cette situation, durant trois longs mois. Il avait patiemment attendu la fin de sa derrière année de lycée et quand enfin la remise des diplômes avait eu lieu, Stiles avait démoli la gueule de son petit ami. Le frappant encore et encore sous les yeux de plusieurs élèves stupéfaits.

Vous savez le pire dans tout ça ? Sous la pluie de coups, Theo n'avait pas arrêté de sourire. Ce fut finalement son père et Scott qui l'avait détaché de la prise qu'il avait sur son ex-petit-ami. Et quand le jeune homme à terre s'était relevé en recrachant du sang, l'œil tuméfié, la lèvre fendue, sa toge déchirée, il avait encore souri. Puis il était parti sur un « Ton cul va me manquer bébé », qui avait horrifié le père et dégoûté le fils.

Autant vous dire qu'après ça, le jeune homme avait limité au maximum les relations amoureuses. En fait, depuis qu'il était à la fac, soit plus de trois ans, il n'avait eu aucun petit-ami. Ni aucune petite-amie d'ailleurs. Seulement, Stiles restait malgré cela un jeune homme avec des envies, et comme il refusait les coups d'un soir, il résultait de tout cela : une grande frustration. Et qui disait Stiles frustré, disait Stiles insupportable pour son colocataire. En vrai, Scott était plutôt résistant à l'humeur exécrable de son ami, puisqu'il l'avait laissé tranquille durant ces trois années. Mais là il n'en pouvait plus.

-Stiles, sérieusement, il faut vraiment que tu te trouves quelqu'un, ça peut plus durer.

Le jeune homme, qui avait un pot de glace dans les mains et une cuillère pleine à la bouche, le regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Mais ch'ai -ien fait !

Scott roula des yeux quand il vit la glace fondue dans la bouche de son ami. Stiles avait toujours su être dégoûtant quand il le voulait.

-Justement, tu n'as rien fait ! Bouge tes fesses, fais quelque chose ! Trouve-toi quelqu'un. Mais au faite, tu dois pas allez en cuisine aujourd'hui ?

-Oh merde, merde, merde, merde, Duke va me tuer !

Abandonnant le pot de glace sur la table du salon, le jeune homme se précipita sur la porte, prenant à peine le temps de mettre correctement ses chaussures. En réalité, il était parti si vite, qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à prendre les clés de sa Jeep. Seulement, arrivé quatre étages plus bas -sans ascenseur- la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de tout remonter. Il partit donc en courant, direction la cuisine de la soupe populaire où il devait travailler. Heureusement, ce n'était pas très loin. Enfin, il avait tout de même mis dix minutes à arriver, alors qu'il courait comme un dératé.

Enfin sur place, rouge et essoufflé, Stiles prit seulement le temps d'essuyer la sueur de son front avant de rentrer par la porte de derrière, qui donnait sur la cuisine. Il était sauvé, le patron n'était pas en vue. N'attendant pas plus, il ne prit pas le temps de saluer les bénévoles qu'il entendait préparer la salle pour accueillir la centaine de personnes ce soir-là. Il avait pris assez de retard à son goût et s'il voulait faire un bon plat, il devait s'y mettre, maintenant. Avisant les viandes qu'ils avaient reçues de dons divers, Stiles se mit à sourire, ils allaient bien manger.

Le jeune homme, seul dans _sa_ grande cuisine équipée, commença à s'activer réellement. Une fois lancé dans sa cuisine, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Le jeune homme commença par préparer sa viande dans un grand plat rajoutant ses ingrédients au fur et à mesure, puis la laissant mijoter, il commença à préparer une grande dose de riz. Mais alors qu'il se demandait s'il aurait le temps de faire la soupe et le dessert à temps, quelqu'un rentra dans sa cuisine.

-Besoin d'aide ?

L'homme qui venait de rentrer était grand, musclé, brun, avec un regard innommable. Stiles s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois à baver sur la plastique de rêve de son collègue (ami?), enfin sur le bénévole qui travaillait tous les dimanches avec lui. Il faut avouer que Derek était carrément canon, mais bien sûr Stiles s'était gardé de le lui dire. Un raclement de gorge de la part du nouvel arrivant, fit revenir le jeune homme au présent.

-Pardon, salut Derek.

-J'ai vu que tu étais arrivé en courant, je me demandais si tu avais besoin d'aide.

Stiles plissa les yeux en le regardant. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme, de laisser les autres rentrer dans sa cuisine. Ici c'était _son_ domaine. Mais il devait avouer que s'il ne voulait pas finir trop tard, il avait tout intérêt à accepter l'aide proposée. De plus, il semblait à Stiles entendre la voix de Scott dans un coin de son crâne « fais quelque chose Stiles ».

-Je suppose que je peux te demander sans risque d'éplucher les carottes et de couper ces poireaux.

Derek eut un sourire en entendant cela. Il avait été là quand le patron de l'association, Deucalion, était venu dans la cuisine et que Stiles l'avait viré à coups de cuillère en bois. Le pauvre homme, aveugle, ne l'avait pas vu venir, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Mais, au lieu de s'énerver contre le jeune cuisinier, ils en avaient ri. Deucalion aimait son cuistot et il ne le changerait pour rien au monde, même si, du coup, il ne pouvait plus aller dans sa propre cuisine.

Bref, Derek se sentait privilégié de pouvoir l'aider.

Grâce à son aide, ce fut en un temps record que les préparations se finirent. Stiles put faire la plus grande mousse au chocolat jamais vue. Et quand le jeune homme, satisfait, la mit au frais, il put voir que Derek avait bien avancé. Stiles devait l'avouer, l'homme avait été assez efficace et à deux, ils purent vite finir de couper tous les légumes avant de laisser cuire le tout.

Rapidement, Stiles vérifia que sa viande n'attrapait pas. Mais quand il ouvrit le couvercle de son plat Derek écarquilla les yeux.

-Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Stiles sourit en entendant la réaction.

-Ça, mon très cher, c'est ta damnation. C'est mon porc au caramel avec ses graines de sésame. Toute personne résistante au mélange sucré salé, craquera avec ce plat.

Derek ne répondit rien, se rapprochant du plat. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour en goutter un morceau ! Malheureusement pour lui, Stiles dut le comprendre, puisqu'il se mit à agiter sa cuillère en bois, de façon menaçante, pour le faire sortir de _sa_ cuisine.

Après cela, la soirée se passa à merveille. Le jeune homme était toujours triste de voir qu'il y avait bien trop de monde qui avait besoin d'eux, mais il était heureux de voir leur sourire quand ils goûtaient sa soupe, ou son porc au caramel.

Lorsqu'il passait dans la salle, tous les habitués le saluaient chaleureusement. Cela faisait deux ans et demi qu'il cuisinait ici et à force, il était connu de tous, que ce soit pour ses plats, son humour, ou son écoute.

Avec le temps, Stiles avait appris à les connaître. Il y avait cette maman, avec son garçon de sept ans, ils vivaient dans des motels miteux où elle faisait le ménage pour payer leur chambre. Elle avait poussé la porte de l'association pour la première fois, il y avait un an, à la mort de son mari. Il y avait ce vieux monsieur qui ne parlait pas, mais qui lui souriait toujours ; il venait depuis toujours si l'on pouvait dire. Et il y avait aussi des jeunes, comme Isaac. Le jeune homme avait perdu son père il y avait quelque mois, seulement il n'avait pas l'âge d'être aidé, la société l'avait donc laissé se débrouiller. Mais son petit boulot ne payait pas assez pour lui permettre de manger décemment, surtout une fois qu'il avait payé son loyer.

Ils étaient tellement nombreux, tous avec leur passé. Dans ces moments-là Stiles se sentait privilégié d'avoir l'aide de son père, plus une bourse d'étude et il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : s'occuper de chaque personnes ici. Alors voilà, il cuisinait.

Alors que le jeune cuistot s'affairait à nettoyer la dernière plaque de cuissons, un raclement de gorge le détourna de son travail.

-Les derniers sont partis, j'ai fini de ranger, Duke m'a demandé de fermer.

-J'ai presque fini.

Derek hocha la tête et le regarda s'atteler à sa tâche. Il ne bénirait jamais assez le jour où il avait changé de service, passant du mercredi au dimanche, le faisant rencontrer ce jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi plein de vie que lui. Le jeune homme apportait de la joie et des sourire à tous, et vu la vie de la plus part des personnes qui venaient ici, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. De plus, il pouvait se l'avouer, au moins à lui-même, Stiles était un jeune homme sacrément mignon. En fait, il était même carrément sexy. Sérieusement, vous n'aviez pas vu ses mains, avec ses longs doigts et les veines magnifique sur ses avants bras ? Derek était sûr que cela était totalement illégal.

-Et voilà, la journée est finie.

Derek se contenta de sourire, essayant de ne pas fixer les mains qui s'agitaient devant lui et il le suivit pour pouvoir fermer la porte derrière eux. Mais alors qu'il commençait à s'agacer sur cette : « fichue porte qui ne ferme pas », il entendit un gémissement plaintif qui le fit se retourner en vitesse.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Stiles eut fini de geindre, qu'il put voir le regard interrogateur sur le visage du brun. Non sans un dernier soupir, le plus jeune s'expliqua.

-J'étais en retard, Scott râlait après mon manque de vie sociale, alors que sérieusement, j'en ai une. Du coup je suis parti en retard, et comme je suis parti en courant j'ai oublié les clés de ma Jeep. Seulement, quatre étages, alors que le proprio n'a toujours pas fait réparer l'ascenseur, y'avait juste pas moyen que je remonte. Du coup, je suis parti à pied et maintenant il faut que je rentre, mais voilà je suis resté debout toute la soirée et je veux juste m'effondrer dans mon lit sans passer par la case ou je marche vingt minutes pour arriver chez moi. En plus, j'ai laissé ma glace sur la table basse, je suis sûr que mon idiot de colocataire ne l'aura pas mise au congélateur !

Le brun eut un petit rire face au débit de parole du jeune homme, il l'avait rarement vu comme ça, même si c'était déjà arrivé.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai tout suivi, mais j'ai saisi le principal je pense. Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? J'ai ma voiture pas loin.

-Tu ferais ça ? Oh ça serait génial !

Disant cela, la voix de Scott réapparut dans la tête de l'hyperactif, c'était agaçant.

Ce fut ainsi que Stiles se retrouva sur le siège en cuir d'une magnifique Camaro noir rutilante. « Wow » avait été la seule réaction quand il l'avait vu. Mais maintenant qu'il était installé, il rêvait de poser milles questions à Derek. Comme « comment un homme qui roule là-dedans, trouve le temps de faire du bénévolat ? » mais ne voulant pas être mal poli, il se contenta de quelques mots.

-C'est une belle voiture.

Derrière le volant, l'homme sourit devant la réserve du cuistot, c'était pas son genre. Depuis trois ans qu'il le connaissait, il était sûr que le plus jeune avait _au moins_ dix questions depuis qu'il avait vu sa voiture. Seulement, au lieu de l'aider, il attendit sans rien dire, se contentant de démarrer la voiture. Il fallut deux minutes à rouler tranquillement avant que Stiles ne craque.

-Pourquoi tu es venu à l'association la première fois ?

Le discret sourire du brun, se transforma en moue triste, mais il répondit tout de même.

-En tant que membre de l'association ou en tant que consommateur ?

Un « O » surpris apparut sur le visage constellé de grains de beautés. Mais le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et contrairement à ses habitudes, il lui expliqua son histoire.

-Ma sœur et moi avons perdu notre famille dans l'incendie de notre maison. Seulement, comme Isaac, on était trop vieux pour être placé et on était trop jeune pour avoir le droit de toucher à l'argent qui nous revenait. Du coup on a passé un an à galérer. Et puis quand tout s'est débloqué, j'ai trouvé normal d'aider ceux qui m'avait aidé. Et voilà.

Stiles avait été attentif et silencieux, deux choses qu'il était rarement, sans doute dû au fait qu'il n'avait jamais entendu son collègue parler de son passé.

-Je suis désolé pour ta famille.

Derek hocha la tête, reconnaissant, puis il tourna la conversation vers l'autre.

-Et toi ? Comment tu t'es retrouvé aux fourneaux ?

-J'ai toujours aimé cuisiner, j'ai toujours fait à manger pour mon père. Enfin, j'étais dans une sale passe, je déprimais tout le monde et les seules choses que je faisais, c'était allez à la fac et réviser. Au bout de six mois comme ça, Scott, mon meilleur ami, précisa-t-il, a craqué. Il m'a obligé à chercher quelque chose à faire. Quand j'ai réalisé que je m'apitoyais sur mon sort, j'ai eu honte, ça n'avait jamais été mon genre, en plus. Et puis bref, je suis arrivé ici, j'ai tout de suite apprécié Duke, je lui ai fait mon porc au caramel, et voilà.

Stiles arrêta de parler et regarda à l'extérieur en fronçant les sourcils, puis il reprit la parole.

-Dis, je dois m'inquiéter que tu te sois arrêté devant chez moi alors que je ne t'ai pas donné mon adresse ?

Le brun eut un petit rire.

-J'ai aidé Deucalion pour la paperasse.

-Et tu t'es souvenu des adresses de tout le monde ?!

-Hum... Pas vraiment.

C'est simples mots avaient alourdi l'atmosphère. Stiles regardait Derek en penchant la tête, comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose de complexe. Alors que Derek, lui, évitait de chercher à comprendre la tension naissante dans la voiture. Tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'est qu'il n'était peut-être pas le seul à être intéressé par l'autre.

Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux glissèrent du regard brun clair, à la langue qui venait de passer sur les lèvres face à lui. Sans même s'en rendre compte, comme hypnotisé, Derek se rapprocha de Stiles. Il n'y avait plus qu'une poignée de centimètres qui les séparaient quand il s'arrêta, laissant le choix au cuistot de finir le chemin. Ce que Stiles fit, comblant l'espace entre eux. Mais quand ses lèvres frôlèrent celle du brun, le plus jeune s'arrêta pour poser une question dans un chuchotis.

-Si on va par-là, je dois savoir une chose. Si je te le demande, tu porterais de la lingerie fine ?

Derek était perdu, le léger frottement des lèvres de Stiles sur les siennes quand il avait parlé, lui avait fait perdre le fil. Pourtant à un moment ou un autre, la question arriva jusqu'à son cerveau et il se mit à rougir. Pourrait-il faire ça ? Très certainement, surtout après l'avoir attendu trois ans.

-Hum hum...

Apparemment le borborygme avait été la bonne réponse, car à peine fut-il dit, que les lèvres se pressèrent enfin, avant de rapidement s'entrouvrir pour demander plus à l'autre. C'était un simple baiser, pourtant ce geste renfermait plein de promesses silencieuses. Quand ils se séparèrent, Derek posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Si j'avais dit non, tu aurais fait quoi ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Je t'aurais embrassé et je t'aurais demandé si tu étais sûr de toi. Tu aurais dit oui.

Derek sourit, il avait très certainement raison, c'est qu'il embrassait bien le bougre. Et puis, ç'avait l'air d'être un critère primordial pour le jeune homme.

[...Trois mois plus tard...]

-Et celui-là, tu en dis quoi ?

Stiles, tout sourire, leva un ensemble de lingerie noir devant son petit ami. Ledit petit ami, Derek, regarda de plus près la proposition de son compagnon. Il y avait une culotte fine simple et noir avec un porte-jarretière en tissus moins opaque que la culotte mais parfaitement assorti. Au milieu du porte-jarretière, il y avait un petit nœud rose ainsi qu'un liseré de la même couleur qui faisait le tour du tissu. Dans l'autre main du jeune homme il y avait une paire de bas avec des motifs floraux sur le haut du collant et une ligne de couture qui descendant le long de l'arrière de la jambe. Le tout était vraiment très sexy.

-J'aime beaucoup, mais alors on prend aussi l'ensemble rouge, et te trompe pas de taille cette fois.

Ce soir-là, Stiles avait demandé l'appartement pour eux seuls à Scott. À dire vrai, Stiles et Derek s'accaparaient souvent l'appartement pour leur soirée. Ce qui faisait que Scott en venait presque à regretter d'avoir poussé Stiles à accepter tous les rendez-vous de Derek. Et puis ce soir-là, la petite amie de Scott ne pouvait pas l'héberger. Ce fut pour tout cela, que par cette douce soirée de mai, Scott décida de rentrer à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Stiles. Mais il le regretta bien vite.

Quand il eut poussé la porte, il tomba sur un spectacle qu'il ne pensait pas voir un jour. Non, un spectacle qu'il ne voulait plus jamais revoir. Un spectacle qu'il n'aurait _jamais_ dû voir.

Son meilleur ami, celui qu'il connaissait depuis dix-neuf longues années, était en plein ébat avec Derek. Il était, vraiment, _en plein dedans_ ! C'était sans parler de la jarretelle noir et rose que portait Derek, ni de ses bas rattaché au porte-jarretelles, ou des gémissements qui raisonnaient dans l'appartement.

Et dire que Scott avait vu tout cela, en quelque secondes uniquement. Il le savait, il ne pourrait jamais plus effacer ses images.


	2. Intéressé ?

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davids.

Warning/tag pour l'OS : M (héhéhé) lime M/M Steter

Résumé : Stiles en à marre d'attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Peter et lui. S'il faut lui faire du rentre dedans pour avoir ce qu'il veut, Stiles est prêt.

SuperBêta : Cette fois c'est Ma **TheCrasy** (PS : Allez faire son concours sur sa page facebook « Thecrasy Fanfictions » il est cool)

Note de l'auteuse : Hello Sweeties ! Donc normalement le Undies collection suivant était un Sterek comme j'ai dit à quelque personne par MP... Mais... Voilà, Anna m'a corriger cette OS. Du coup après une petite modification, le voilà héhéhé. Pour la petite histoire cette histoire à été écrite a la demande (et pour) thecrasy. Elle m'avait donner des petites phrases à mettre dedans... Et voilà (je vous dirait qu'elles sont les phrase en bas.) Bref, bonne lecture héhéhé...

 **[ Intéressé ? ]**

-Tu es magnifique... Pour ton âge. Enfin je veux dire, je suis pas météorologue, mais ce soir tu peux t'attendre à quelques centimètres.

Stiles, qui avait parlé plus vite que ce qu'il n'avait réfléchi, attendit une réaction du loup face à lui. Peut-être n'avait-il pas compris ? Après tout, il n'était plus tout jeune. Il n'avait peut-être plus l'habitude d'être ouvertement dragué. Oui, c'était la seule explication pour qu'il soit resté aussi stoïque. Il n'avait plus qu'à mettre les bouchées doubles.

-Toi, moi, des menottes et de la crème fouetté : Intéressé ?

Cette fois-ci, il y eut une réaction : Peter haussa un sourcil, à tel point que pendant une seconde, Stiles crut être devant le neveu Hale. Mais, alors qu'il allait enchaîner avec un discours de drague lourdingue, il fut coupé dans son élan.

-Tu sais que ta façon de flirter est honteuse ?

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, ignorant la critique sur sa technique de drague. Qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait après tout ? C'est pas à son âge que l'on fait ce genre de choses. Il se contenta donc de forcer le passage, pour rentrer dans son appartement et un fois à l'intérieur il se glissa dans son dos.

-Tu préfères jouer aux devinettes ? C'est une activité qui est plus de ton âge ?

Peter, qui n'avait étrangement pas bougé, se contenta de soupirer sans répondre. Ce fut le manque de réponse qui incita le plus jeune a continuer.

-Qu'est ce qui est long, dur et juste derrière toi ?

Contre toute attente, Peter se mit à rire à gorge déployée, littéralement à gorge déployée. Le loup venait de basculer la tête en arrière, à tel point que sa tête se retrouva sur l'épaule du jeune derrière lui. Finalement, quand il retrouva son calme, il se redressa pleinement et se serra contre le torse derrière lui. Ou plus précisément, il pressa ses fesses contre ce qui était la réponse à la devinette. Et alors que Stiles se retenait -miraculeusement- de dire quoi que ce soit, Peter prit la parole.

-Pour un raison qui m'échappe, je suis attiré par toi.

L'humain en aurait fait une danse de la victoire, si seulement le loup n'avait pas commencé à se frotter sans vergogne sur son érection. À la place il resta immobile, enfin autant que pouvait le faire un jeune homme hyperactif et rempli d'hormones. En résumé, il se contenta de passer une main sous le tee-shirt gris du loup pour découvrir, de ses doigts, chaque muscle du torse puissant.

Puis n'y tenant plus, l'humain commença à se mouvoir contre le fessier ferme et passa son nez juste entre l'épaule et le cou du loup. Là où il sentait le meilleur. Il était persuadé que le loup portait un parfum aphrodisiaque, sinon il ne voyait pas comment expliquer ce que cette odeur lui faisait.

La respiration de Peter se faisait de plus en plus hachée alors que les secondes s'écoulaient, devenant des minutes. Mais rien ne semblait vouloir les sortir de leur bulle de plaisir. Cependant, lorsque Peter sentit la main du plus jeune descendre s'aventurer sur des terres inconnues, il ne put que difficilement retenir un gémissement. Cela alors que le gamin derrière lui, avait simplement posé sa main par dessus son jean tendu. Il n'avait même pas bougé sa foutue main ! Ce démon allait le rendre fou...

-Il semble que tu es en difficulté ici. Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

L'humain accompagna ses paroles d'une morsure à la clavicule du loup. Ce simple geste rendit Peter complètement pantelant dans les bras qui l'encerclaient. Stiles n'aurait jamais osé espérer tant de la part du loup-garou, mais il en était plus que satisfait. En réalité, il était même comblé et il se mit à sourire contre la peau chaude, tandis que Peter reprenait ses esprits. Le loup lui-même ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il n'avait fait que le mordiller. Mais il reprit vite son attitude naturelle pour interroger l'humain.

-Je suis supposé avoir peur là ?

Sa voix, basse et grave, ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de de l'hyperactif.

-Peut-être bien.

Ne voulant plus perdre une seconde en palabres inutiles, Stiles fit tourner le loup et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve adossé à la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Une fois qu'il eut prit appui sur la porte, l'humain se mit à genoux.

Enfin devant les hanches du plus vieux Stiles se dépêcha de déboutonner le jean, le baissant sans plus attendre sur les cuisses musclées.

Lorsque Stiles vit ce que le le loup portait sous son jeans, l'humain manqua de s'étouffer. Effectivement, voir Peter porter de la lingerie en dentelle violette, cela avait de quoi surprendre. Mais surtout cela le rendit encore plus empressé.

Il n'attendit pas plus, et baissa donc la belle culotte (qui cachait peu de choses), mais quand le sexe palpitant du loup sortit devant lui, comme un clown à ressort sortant de sa boite, Stiles laissa échapper un cri fort peu viril.

-Enfin Stiles, pourquoi est-ce que tu cries comme ça ? La vue ne te plait pas ?

Un sourire pervers agrémenta les paroles, tandis que l'humain déglutissait en fixant son futur bonbon. Déjà que dans son papier de dentelle il était appétissant, là il n'y avait plus rien à dire. En plus, le loup avait été gâté par la nature. Mais peu importait la taille, Stiles avait bien trop envie de prendre sa _sucrerie_ en bouche pour avoir peur ou même réfléchir à ses futures paroles.

-Je ne veux pas avoir de bébé.

Ce fut donc après cette phrase, sortie de nulle part, que Stiles prit le sexe en bouche, s'accrochant aux hanches face à lui. L'humain suçait avidement le sexe du bêta, goûtant son arôme sur sa langue. Il fit même tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le prendre le plus loin possible. Ce qui faisait clairement perdre la tête au loup. Entraîné par son plaisir, celui-ci passa ses doigts griffus dans les cheveux devant lui avant de s'y agrippa fortement. Par chance pour lui, Stiles se laissa faire avec plaisir. Et l'hyperactif ne l'arrêta pas plus quand Peter l'empêcha de bouger pour prendre ce qu'il voulait, baisant la bouche offerte.

Stiles n'était plus qu'un amas de salive et de gémissements étouffés alors que le plus âgé ne retenait aucun des sons qui sortaient de sa bouche. Dont la plupart ressemblait étrangement à des bruits lupins. Puis, lorsque Stiles pressa un doigt humide contre son entrée jusqu'à passer la barrière de ses chaires, le loup n'y tint plus. Il voulut se sortir de la cavité accueillante, mais cette fois-ci, l'humain ne se laissa pas faire. Peter ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou énervé, mais il arrêta d'y penser quand il sentit le doigt fouiller en lui à la recherche d'un point précis, qu'il trouva étrangement vite. Tout ceci était inhumain. Le loup finit par jouir profondément dans la gorge, ne retenant rien de ses grognement ou de ses coups de hanche, alors que l'humain à genoux avalait goulûment chaque goutte de semence.

Finalement, quand Peter, complètement essoufflé, pensait avoir un peu de répit, il réalisa que Stiles n'avait pas lâché son sexe qui ramollissait lentement dans sa bouche.

-Stiles, je sais pas ce que tu compte faire maintenant. Mais je suis trop vieux pour repartir.

Stiles semblait avoir eut ce qu'il voulait, puisqu'il relâcha enfin la queue du loup. Mais ce ne fut que pour rappeler au loup qu'il avait toujours un doigt très bien placé, qui fit tressauter son sexe avec intérêt malgré ses dire

-T'inquiète pas Papy, je me charge de la suite.

[FIN]

Donc de mémoire, les phrases qu'Anna m'a demander de placer, étaient :

-Tu es magnifique... Pour ton âge

-je suis pas météorologue, mais ce soir tu peux t'attendre à quelques centimètres.

-Toi, moi, des menottes et de la crème fouetté : Intéressé ?

-Qu'est ce qui est long, dur et juste derrière toi ?

-Pour un raison qui m'échappe, je suis attiré par toi.

-Il semble que tu es en difficulté ici. Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

-Je suis supposé avoir peur là ?

-Je ne veux pas avoir de bébé.

-je sais pas ce que tu compte faire maintenant. Mais je suis trop vieux pour repartir.

(Certaine on eu du mal à être place hahahaha)


	3. Merci Lydia

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf appartient à _Jeff Davids_.

Warning/tag pour l'OS : T

Résumé : Lydia a laissé une petite surprise pour Stiles. Maintenant, il faut savoir si elle sera assez efficace.

SuperBêta : Cette fois c'est _Bruniblondi_ Merci beaucoup Bruni :Coeur:

Note de l'auteuse Hello, voici donc un nouvel OS pour _Undies Collection_ ! Celle-ci est un cadeau pour _TheCrasy_ qui a eu la chance de la lire en Avant première et de déjà me réclamer une suite... Sinon, avis à celles à qui j'avais dit le pairing de l'OS suivant... Bah c'est toujours pas ça, du coup je vais arrêter de m'avancer sur les pairings puisqu'il semblerait que des personnages s'invite dans mes histoires. Voilà, je crois que je n'ai plus rien à dire sur le sujet. Alors bonne lecture !

PS : Pour ceux qui lisent les notes et qui son intéréssé vous n'avez plus que deux jours pour voter pour le sujet du mois d'Avril de le _#StoryOfTheMonth_ donc let's go tout est sur mon profil FFnet.

[Merci, Lydia]

Stiles venait de tranquillement rentrer chez lui pour se lancer dans des recherches sur les licornes, quand il la vit. Il ne savait pas comment ce bout de tissu avait pu atterrir ici. Peut-être que Malia l'avait oublié, la dernière fois que la meute avait dormi chez lui. Ou alors, Kira était venue avec Scott. Stiles nota dans un coin de sa tête de les engueuler, qu'ils aient fait quelque chose ou non.

À moins que...

Lydia ! Mais oui, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle, Stiles en était persuadé, il s'en souvenait maintenant. La petite chafouine s'était servie de ce qu'il lui avait dit quand il était bourré. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication à la culotte de dentelle noire très fine qui trônait sur sa chaise. Il savait que la jeune femme avait profité de sa faiblesse ce jour-là, mais présentement, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Pas quand il touchait le tissu de la culotte. Bordel, ça avait l'air plutôt pas mal.

Mais, comment en était-il arrivé là ? Diriez-vous.

C'était simple, il y a quelques jours, il avait discuté avec Lydia. Ils étaient tous les deux bien imbibés, mais il aurait dû se douter qu'elle se souviendrai de leur échange. Durant leur discussion, Stiles lui avait demandé si elle pensait qu'un homme en lingerie fine était sexy. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus et qu'elle n'hésitait pas à demander à ses conquêtes de porter des tenues fines. C'était selon elle, « le summum du sexy ». Après cela, Stiles avait hésité quelques secondes avant de lui demander, « Tu crois qu' _il_ craquerait si j'en mettais ? ». Lydia avait ri à son hésitation, puis maintenant, il se souvenait du sourire machiavélique qu'elle avait eu en lui répondant : « Il n'y a qu'une manière de le savoir. »

Bref, tout cela pour dire que Lydia retient tout, même quand elle boit. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait avec cette simple culotte noire aux motifs floraux fait en dentelle. La prenant vraiment dans les mains, il la déplia, mais dans le mouvement un papier tomba par terre. Stiles sourit en regardant l'écriture de Lydia.

« La prochaine fois, je te passerais l'ensemble. Fais-en bonne usage. »

Stiles sembla hésiter en regardant le mot, puis il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait rien à perdre à l'essayer. N'est-ce pas ? Regardant rapidement si aucun loup n'était accroché à sa fenêtre -ce qui arrivait souvent- il finit par enlever son jean et son caleçon. Puis sans plus attendre, il enfila la culotte de dentelle noire. Stiles fut surprit de ne pas être à l'étroit, ni même d'avoir quoi que ce soit à l'extérieur. Il ne savait pas où Lydia l'avait trouvée, mais elle était parfaitement taillée.

Voulant voir ce que ça donnait, Stiles alla se planter devant le miroir plein pied qui été collé sur la porte de sa penderie. Quand il vit son reflet, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Il était carrément sexy là-dedans ! L'humain se tourna devant sa glace, se dévissant le cou pour voir quel effet cela avait sur ses fesses. Mais à part tourner sur lui-même et se donner mal à la nuque, Stiles n'arriva pas à se faire un avis. Alors qu'il commençait à essaye de prendre ses propres fesses en photo, il entendit du mouvement sur le mur dehors.

Regardant l'heure sur son réveil, il constata que c'était simplement Scott, avec qui il avait prévu de jouer au jeux vidéo. Mais avant que le loup ne passe sa truffe par la fenêtre de sa chambre, Stiles, ravi, l'apostropha :

-Haaaa Scotty ! Tu tombes bien !

Lorsque Scott se redressa après avoir passé la fenêtre, il se stoppa net à la vue de son meilleur ami, uniquement vêtu d'une culotte noire. Pas une culotte de tissu basique. Non non non, une culotte de dentelle. Pourquoi son meilleur ami portait-il une culotte en dentelle ? L'humain s'était tourné sur lui-même, mais Scott buggait complètement, et il n'entendit pas Stiles lui poser sa question.

-Est-ce que ça me fait un beau cul ?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Scott avait les yeux exorbités et se demandait en boucle « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ? Comment ? » Le _pauvre_ loup avait mis bien longtemps à accepter le copain de son meilleur ami, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi choqué qu'aujourd'hui. Le cerveau en mode pause, Scott resta bloqué dans la chambre, sans réagir à ce que disait ou faisait Stiles.

-Scott ?

…

-Scotty ?

…

-Bon ok, tu m'appelles quand tu auras débloqué ?

…

Soupirant, Stiles décida que s'il voulait des réponses, il n'avait qu'à les chercher à quelqu'un qui ne perdrait pas son sang-froid. Et il savait parfaitement qui ne perdait jamais son sérieux. Enfilant un tee shirt, puis un jean, il se mit à rire doucement à la sensation du jean et de la dentelle. Il pourrait vite s'y habituer. Mais avant toute chose, il devait savoir s'il était sexy dans cette culotte.

Prenant les clés de sa Jeep, l'humain sortit sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers Scott, toujours en état de choc. Stiles était à mi-trajet quand quelques kilomètres en arrière, une voix perdue résonnait dans sa chambre.

-Oui, mais...

Se rendant compte qu'il était seul, Scott secoua la tête et envoya un message rapide à son ami pour lui dire qu'il rentrait chez lui.

[...]

Stiles ouvrit le message qu'il avait reçu en descendant de sa Jeep. Lisant, il leva les yeux au ciel comme si Scott était là pour le voir, puis il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le loft, occupé par les Hale.

Arrivé en haut, il pesta contre les loups qui ne voyaient pas l'utilité des ascenseurs et finalement, râlant toujours, Stiles ouvrit la porte du loft.

-J'ai besoin de l'avis de quelqu'un qui ne buggera pas.

Stiles qui était concentré sur Derek qui lisait sur le canapé, sursauta quand il entendit la voix de Peter qui était tapis dans l'ombre derrière lui.

-Bonjour à toi aussi.

-BORDEL DE MERDE ! Accroche-toi une lampe torche autour du cou au lieu de te cacher dans l'ombre !

Le revenant rit à la remarque, mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ce fut finalement Derek qui prit la parole après avoir fermé son livre dans un claquement agacé.

-Dis ce que tu as à dire, plus vite c'est fait, plus vite tu repars.

Stiles sourit à l'aspect « droit au but » de l'ancien alpha.

-Voilà, c'est pour ça que je suis venu ici, Scott sert à rien, une simple question, et pouff plus personne. Non mais c'est dingue ça, il suffit que-

-Droit au but Stiles !

Vous voyez, c'était ce que Stiles disait.

-Oui oui, bon je suppose que ça me dérange pas d'avoir l'avis de Fétide en même temps.

-Stiles !

Cette fois, c'était la voix de Peter derrière lui, qui était agacé. Levant les yeux au ciel, Stiles se mit en mouvement, passant son tee shirt par-dessus la tête sous les regards surpris des loups. Mais Derek ne l'arrêta que quand l'humain déboutonna son Jean.

-Oooh, là. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Notez que Peter ne l'avait pas arrêté et fit même un son désapprobateur, quand il vit que les paroles de son idiot de neveu avait arrêté l'humain dans son geste.

-Calme toi Sourwolf, je veux juste votre avis.

Reprenant là où il s'était arrêté, pour le plus grand plaisir de Peter, l'humain fini de débouter son jean, commençant à le baisser. Seulement, alors qu'il se penchait pour enlever son pantalon, malgré ses chaussures, il eut la sensation d'une présence derrière lui. Il se redressa dans un sursaut, pour finalement voir que les deux loups étaient de part et d'autre de lui, à moins d'un pas de sa personne. De plus, ils avaient tous les deux les yeux d'un bleu brûlant, et leurs crocs commençaient à sortir alors qu'ils ne fixaient que le tissu noir. Les yeux écarquillés, l'humain ressemblait à une biche prise dans les feux d'une voiture. Pire, une biche en plein milieu d'un carambolage.

-Oh les mecs, on se calme ! Ça, dit-il en pointant ses fesses, c'est pas pour vous !

Deux grognements lui répondirent.

-Putain, non mais c'est genre l'arme secrète pour arrêter le cerveau des loups, ou quoi ? Je veux juste savoir si ça me v- Haaaaaaaaaa !

Le cri, qui ressemblait fort à un couinement peu viril, raisonna dans l'appartement après que Peter ait posé sa main de zombie sur le fessier finement vêtu de noir. Le touché avait bien sûr fait sursauter Stiles et l'inévitable arriva. Alors qu'il avait voulu se retourner pour éloigner la main, il tomba.

La chute sembla réveiller les deux loups de leur « transe » et ils voulurent l'aider à se relever, mais l'humain refusa leur aide. Il remonta son jean comme il pouvait, puis une fois fait, il se remit sur pied et il posa ses mains sur ses hanches avec un air sévère.

-Non mais sérieux les gars ?! Vous êtes pire que Scott !

-Tu as montré à Scott ?! Demanda Derek surpris.

-Bien sûr que j'ai demandé à Scott ! J'aurai mieux fait de demander directement au principal intéressé. Non mais, quelle idée de croire que vous auriez pu me dire sagement si oui ou non ça me faisait un beau cul. Et puis, depuis quand vous aimez les mecs ? J'ai cru que vous alliez me bouffer ! C'est lui qui doit me bouffer, pas vous !

-Si ça peut te rassurer, ton cul est très appréciable là-dedans.

Peter avait dit cela en fixant le jean du regard, comme si son simple regard pouvait faire disparaître le tissu, mais avant que Stiles ait le temps de lui dire de regarder ailleurs, c'est Derek qui prit la parole.

-Qui ?

Pour une prise de parole, elle était plutôt concise. Mais Stiles la comprit tout de suite. Voulant retarder le moment de l'annonce et dans l'espoir de se sentir moins nu sous le regard de Peter, l'humain passa son tee-shirt. Puis gêné, il commença à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Derek s'agace et réitère sa question.

-Qui ?

L'hyperactif prit une grande respiration et comme le jour où il l'avait annoncé à son père, il dit tout d'un coup, sans se soucier de la compréhension des autres. Il en rajouta même une couche puisqu'il se permit d'expliquer le pourquoi de la culotte (chose qu'il n'avait pas fait avec son père).

-Au début je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il plonge pas, psychologiquement parlant. Faut dire que vous l'aviez juste jeté alors que ça, c'était la merde pour lui. J'ai continué à le voir, et puis, il m'a aidé après le Nogitsune. Bref, l'un dans l'autre, on s'est rapproché. Mais il est majeur, euh, depuis un moment, et il refuse qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit tant que je ne suis pas majeur, même si mon père est au courant et approuve -presque- et que bordel j'ai dix-huit ans dans deux mois ! Enfin, du coup, pour le faire craquer, j'ai fouiné et j'ai trouvé des images -beaucoup d'images- d'hommes en lingerie, du coup j'en ai parler à Lydia et elle m'a trouvé ça. Je voulais juste qu'il arrête de me repousser quand on commençait à-

-Je te demande pas pourquoi, mais qui ?!

Stiles déglutit.

-Deucalion.

[FIN]

Ravi ?  
Si vous avez des propositions de scène, pairings, culotte (oui couleur tissu forme...) etc... n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.  
Mais n'oubliez pas, un _**bonjour**_ , _**s'il te plais**_ , **merci** serai  très apprécié.  
Oui ce message est adressé à toi 'Liam angriest beta' qui n'a pas prit la peine de me répondre alors que j'étais prête a faire ce que tu m'avais demander

:snif:

Sur ce n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis et suivre cette Collection d'OS, elle risque de beaucoup grandir...

XOXO

Peace and Laugh

Mrs S


	4. Le fourbe

**Disclaimer** **:** Teen Wolf appartient à _Jeff Davids_.

 **Warning/tag pour l'OS :** T+ ou M ^_^ #Sterek cette fois

 **SuperBêta** **:** Encore une fois c'est _Bruniblondi_ Merci beaucoup Bruni :Coeur:

 **Note de l'auteuse :** Hello, il était prêt depuis un moment, mais il n'arrive que maintenant, j'espère que vous serait tout de même content (et tout ça rime). Sinon, la semaine prochaine je commence à publier une nouvelle histoire presque terminé niveau écriture et j'ai pas mal d'OS pour les #StoryOfTheMonth à préparer donc je ne sais pas quand je posterais le suivant ici, mais il y en aura et je n'ai pas oublié vos propositions ;) en attendant profitez bien de celui-ci ^_^ xoxo

 **RAR Anonyme :** _(Maeva)_ Merci beaucoup pour tes RW ton enthousiasme m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ou plus ;) xoxo

 _(ausyam80)_ je suis super contente d'avoir réussi à te surprendre héhéhé

 **[Le fourbe]**

Stiles Stilinski était quelqu'un de fourbe. Et bien que Derek Hale sorte avec lui depuis presque deux ans, il avait tendance à l'oublier. Il fallait avouer que le jeune homme à la peau pâle et aux multiples grains de beauté, savait y faire pour endormir la méfiance du loup-garou.

L'humain avait tout de même déjà réussi à lui faire pousser la barbe, uniquement pour pouvoir y mettre de fleurs et des paillettes. Dire que Derek n'y avait vu que du feu était faible, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Alors, bien sûr, le loup avait tenté de reprendre le contrôle en se rasant la barbe et en menaçant de la garder ainsi s'il continuait, et ça avait marché. Stiles avait arrêté de l'embêter.

Au moins pendant un temps.

Puis, sans que Derek ne s'en inquiète, des disparitions avaient commencé dans le manoir où ils vivaient. N'ayez crainte, personne n'était kidnappé, seulement quelques habits. Bien sûr, uniquement ceux de Derek. Évidemment, Derek étant Derek, il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus. Ce n'était que des habits après tout.

ERREUR !

Il aurait dû savoir que c'était à ce moment qu'il aurait dû commencer à s'inquiéter. Mais que voulez-vous, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Alors il ne fit rien, il s'arrangea juste pour avoir toujours un de ses pantalons propres pour le boulot et il se débrouilla ainsi, jusqu'à ce que ses vacances arrivent enfin. Comme plus rien n'avait disparu depuis quelques jours, il avait arrêté de chercher. Stiles avait dû simplement ranger ses habits dans des endroits incongrues sans faire exprès. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois.

Heureux de ne pas travailler au poste de police durant une longue semaine, les deux amants décidèrent de fêter ses vacances en bonne et due forme. Ils étaient sortis au restaurant, ils avaient été au cinéma et enfin, ils avaient conclu leur soirée en faisant la bête à deux dos. Après tout ça, les deux amoureux s'étaient endormis comme des masses. Du moins, Derek ne pensait pas être le seul à s'être endormi. Après tout, son compagnon était humain, il devait donc être plus vite fatigué. Cela était sans compter sur l'hyperactivité et la sournoiserie de l'humain.

Oui, ne l'oubliez jamais, l'humain était fourbe, et s'il y avait eu des disparitions, ce n'était pas sans raison. Bien sûr, depuis le début, l'humain avait un plan. Et il comptait bien le mettre à exécution dès _maintenant_.

[…]

Le lendemain matin, le loup du manoir se réveilla, et tel un automate, il se dirigea vers son armoire. Les yeux à moitié clos, il enfila un caleçon avant de s'étirer comme un chat. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit Stiles ricaner dans le lit que Derek ouvrit vraiment les yeux. Fixant son humain, il mit un certain temps à comprendre que c'était son entre-jambe qu'il fixait en rigolant.

Baissant son regard, il comprit l'hilarité de son amant. Il ne portait pas un de ses habituels boxer, bien que la forme en était similaire, la couleur était loin du neutre blanc et noir, puisque Derek était affublé d'une culotte rose !

Tout en grognant, le loup se dirigea vers les tiroirs qui contenaient ses habits, il fouilla à l'intérieur et…

L'enfer ! Que du rose ! Et surtout, que des sous-vêtements, et pas que pour homme apparemment.

Bien sûr, si Lydia avait lu ça, elle vous aurait dit : « non, il y a là du fushia, du framboise, du magenta, du rose dragée, du pêche, du rose balais et même du mauve », mais Lydia n'avait pas lu cela. Alors nous dirons que tout était rose dans les tiroirs de Derek.

Agacé, il songea une seconde à prendre des habits de son humain, avant de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait fait cela. Il avait tout simplement craqué le caleçon. Il faut le faire non ? Dans tous les cas, Derek était donc condamné au rose. Toujours en grondant, il se tourna vers Stiles.

-Stiles, où sont mes affaires ?

Un sourire maléfique naquit sur le visage de l'humain à cette question.

-Parties… pour toujours ! Annonça-t-il avec malice.

Derek grogna avant de dangereusement s'approcher de l'humain. Malheureusement pour lui, l'efficacité ne fut apparemment pas là, puisque l'humain se contenta de se rouler hilare dans leur lit. Agacé de le voir se moquer de lui, le loup s'allongea sur le ventre, les bras enroulés autour de son coussin, dans la ferme intention de bouder.

Ce qu'il fit.

Même lorsque Stiles s'approcha sur le ventre, balançant ses jambes en l'air alors qu'il le regardait, le loup grognon l'ignora. Dans le dos du loup, le sourire de l'hyperactif s'agrandit quand son regard passa sur le caleçon, puis il se concentra sur l'arrière de la tête de son compagnon. Même si son visage lui était caché, il pouvait parfaitement imaginer ses sourcils froncés. Son sourire s'en fit que plus immense, il passa une main dans les cheveux bruns.

-Hey Pinkbutt*, boude pas…

Mais le dénommé Pinkbutt ne fit que se renfrogner encore plus, avant de simplement enlever le boxer et le lancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Si Stiles ne voulait pas lui rendre ses affaires, très bien. Mais il ne porterait pas un de ses sous-vêtements roses. C'était hors de question.

Bien sûr, cela était sans compter sur l'humain qui était plein de surprises et si vous ne l'avez pas oublié : Fourbe.

[…]

Après avoir passé une journée à regarder Derek se balader à poils dans la maison, Stiles mit la suite de son plan en route. Il était hors de question que Derek ne porte pas ses culottes, il les avait toutes choisies avec soin. C'était donc la moindre des choses. Le soir ou Stiles avait lancé son plan 2.0, le loup eut une petite surprise dans son verre de vin.

Derek avait un mal de tête carabiné. Comme une gueule de bois, mais en pire. Bon à cause de sa lycanthropie, il n'avait pas vraiment d'élément de comparaison, mais il était persuadé que c'était pire. C'était sans aucun doute à cause de son mal de tête, qu'il ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement qu'il avait les mains attachées à la tête de lit. D'ailleurs, il ne songea pas à se demander comment il était arrivé dans ledit lit. Étrangement, plutôt que regarder comment il était attaché ou encore où il était attaché, son premier réflexe fut de regarder ce qu'il portait.

Un slip rose, bien sûr, avec écrit sourwolf en plus…

Indubitablement, il se mit à crier :

-Stiiiiiiles ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! Reviens ici !

L'humain qu'il entendait rire, arriva en courant dans leur chambre. Un sourire immense s'étala sur son visage à sa vue, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre à la question, Derek recommença à grogner.

-Détache-moi.

L'humain leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'approcher pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses de son homme. Les mains posées sur ses hanches, caressant le tissu rose, il le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de prendre la parole.

-Comme tu refusais de porter un de tes cadeaux, j'ai choisi pour toi. Et sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, l'aconit de Lydia est inoffensif, il t'a juste assommé une heure ou deux. Alors, je te l'accorde, ce slip n'est pas le plus joli, mais tu as vraiment fait ton sourwolf.

Le fourbe avait dit cela en passant une main sur le texte, puis il la remit la vagabonde à sa place initiale et reprit :

-Mais tu comprends, j'étais tellement content de t'avoir trouvé tout ça, expliqua-t-il en montrant son tiroir, le rose est une couleur qui te va parfaitement. Et puis j'ai trouvé une culotte, puis deux, et je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raison que quelqu'un d'autre que moi sache que tu portes si bien le rose alors j'ai reposé les tee-shirts roses que je voulais te prendre et j'ai pris que les sous-vêtements. Tu vois, je suis adorable. Seulement, le grognon que tu es, refuse de porter du rose.

Derek grogna. Bien sûr qu'il refusait. Pourquoi semblait-il surpris ?!

-Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que le rose n'entame aucunement ta virilité. Oh non mon loup.

L'humain avait ralenti son débit de paroles et il s'était penché vers lui.

-Imagine… _Toi_ , ainsi à _ma_ merci…

Stiles se baissa jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au sillon que formait ses deux pectoraux pour y passer un coup de langue. Derek ne dit rien, mais se concentra un peu plus sur l'humain qui remontait le long de son corps, jusqu'à arriver à gorge qu'il se mit à renifler. Oui, renifler, comme l'aurait fait un loup ce qui fit réagir mini Derek, mais celui-ci se secoua mentalement. Il ne devait pas tirer sur ce qui le retenait attaché. De toute façon, la tête de lit casserait en premier, et Derek ne voulait pas encore en racheter une. Il se concentra donc sur son Démon.

-Imagine… _Toi_ , _mon_ mâle si puissant, uniquement vêtu d'une culotte en macramé rose…

Cette fois, l'humain marqua une pause pour tenter de faire un suçon sur la peau bronzée de son amant, l'achevant par un léger coup de dent qui fit grogner le loup.

-Imagine… _Toi_ , _mon_ loup, le gland suintant, la queue dure comme un roc, dans impossibilité de me cacher quoi que ce soit… Si prêt à jouir, comme si tu ne l'avais pas fait pendant des jours…

Excité comme jamais, Stiles remonta jusqu'à être au niveau du visage du brun, puis dans un mouvement rusé, il pressa leurs bassins ensembles pour faire rencontrer leurs virilités clairement réveillées maintenant. Mais bien vite, trop vite, il s'éloigna.

-Imagine… _Toi_ la queue sensible, je n'aurai même pas besoin de te toucher, chacun de tes mouvements créeraient eux-mêmes une friction avec le tissu et tu jouirais… Aussi simplement que ça, pour _moi_ …

N'attendant pas plus, l'humain s'attaqua à la bouche du loup, la dévorant voracement. Puis il s'éloigna sans prévenir et le détacha avant de sortir. Le loup n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il n'allait pas le laisser comme ça ?

-Où est-elle ? Je veux cette culotte ! Stiles REVIENS !

Un rire fourbe retentit au rez-de-chaussée du manoir.

[FIN]

 _*Pinkbutt_ littéralement : Cul rose, mais je préfère en vo ^_^ ça correspond à un dessin de « misslucid » que vous trouverez sur ma page FB Orange Sanguine avec le lien de la fic.


	5. Happy New Year

_**NOTE 1 :** A l'occasion de la nouvelle année je vous avez écrit ceci que j'avais posté sur ma page Facebook et donc le voici maintenant ici pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas vu. J'en profite pour vous souhaiter tout plein de belles lectures et écritures pour cette nouvelle année 2017.  
_

 _ **NOTE VERY IMPORTANT 2 :** _ Bon c'est very important pour ceux qui me suivent, les autres je vous laisse lire tranquille. Je voulais vous prévenir, ce texte sera le dernier ( **Onrestecalme** ) avant la fic que j'ai commencé à écrire pour _NaNoWriMo*_ au mois de novembre. J'ai déjà fait mes 50K de mots mais je suis loin d'avoir fini. Donc _Bruniblondi_ m'a donner comme date buttoir le 4 Juin, _Erika Keysie_ m'a donner comme date buttoir le 23 Juin, coupons la poire en deux je me donne comme date buttoir le 14 Juin. D'ici là je ne compte bosser sur rien d'autre côté écriture, donc voilà. Si j'arrive avant c'est que j'ai bien bosser XD sinon n'oubliez pas que je leur ferais faire la bêta avant de commencer à poster donc on s'affole pas. Et puis je reste disponible sur ma page FB _Orange sanguine_ ou ici par _MP_ ou à _orangesanguinefml (arobase) gmail (point) com  
_ **En attendant je vous embrasse sur les deux fesses et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 _Bêta :_ _Voi_ _donce_ *Coeur*

* _(_ _mois national d'écriture de roman_ ( _National Novel Writing Month_ ), est un projet d'écriture créative dans lequel chaque participant tente d'écrire un roman de 50 000 mots en un mois.)

 **[Bonne Année]**

-Allez ! fit la voix suppliante de Stilinski junior.

Devant Stiles, son petit ami le regardait les bras croisés et la mine patibulaire. Il était hors de question qu'ils aillent dans ce… là-bas ! Et puis c'était quoi, cette nouvelle lubie de son petit ami ? Il pensait vraiment qu'il se laisserait prendre en photo… comme ça ?!

-C'est des pros Derek. Allez, ils font tout le temps ça et puis…

Stiles marqua un arrêt dans sa phrase et croisa les bras à son tour avant de continuer.

-Je connais ton petit secret.

Le brun haussa un sourcil inquisiteur à son agaçant et têtu petit ami. Stiles démêla ses bras pour poser son index sur le torse musclé devant lui.

-Et ouais Derichou. Je sais ce que tu as fait pour te payer des extras à la fac… Donc, si tu ne veux pas que ça soit placardé partout dans Beacon Hills, tu vas faire ce que je te dis pour _mon_ cadeau de Noël.

Le brun, qui n'avait tantôt pas imaginé ce que Stiles pouvait bien avoir découvert comme secret, ouvrit la bouche en grand. Il savait très bien de quoi parlait son petit ami et il était hors de question que toute la ville puisse voir ces immondices.

-Tu es un petit escroc, Stiles Stilinski… Ton père devra t'arrêter, un jour.

-Tu n'avais qu'à dire oui tout de suite.

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel et poussa la porte du studio où Stiles l'avait amené, enfin, traîné de force serait plus exact. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à une petite salle où des portants mobiles regroupaient un nombre incalculable de petites tenues effrayantes aux yeux de Derek. Puis, une jeune femme blonde sortit d'entre les morceaux de tissus pour leur offrir un immense sourire dès qu'elle les vit.

-Stiles ! Salut. Alors ça y est, tu as réussi à convaincre ton beau morceau ?

-Contraint et forcé, marmonna Derek.

La blonde, qui pourtant était 100% humaine, sourit après avoir entendu le cher et tendre de son ami et elle se présenta en lui tendant une main assurée non sans avoir d'abord serré Stiles dans ses bras.

-Erica Reyes. Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer, Derek. Stiles m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je te souhaite la bienvenue à _Xdress*._

Le loup serra la main de la blonde avec une grimace qu'il ne put retenir. Il n'avait rien contre cette jeune femme, mais il ne sentait pas toute cette histoire. D'ailleurs, Erica dut le sentir puisqu'elle lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de reprendre la parole.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Derek, ça va bien se passer. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie ?

Seul un haussement d'épaules lui répondit et Erica continua :

-Vous pouvez regarder ensemble nos différents produits. Vous trouverez ici la gamme soie. Sur le cintre, là-bas, vous trouverez tout ce qui est dentelle et là tout le satin. Le cintre réservé aux cosplays est au fond de la pièce. Les ensembles sont déjà faits avec différentes possibilités de combinaisons. Bref, je vous laisse choisir deux ou trois tenues, le temps d'aller chercher les papiers et Pablo.

Derek la regarda partir après avoir essayé de suivre son petit speech alors que Stiles avait déjà le nez dans les cintres. Une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans la tête de Derek. « Dans quoi avait-il mis les pieds ? »

-Ooooh ! Derek ! Regarde celui-là ! Et oooh mes aïeux… Regarde-moi ça.

Tournant un regard distrait vers Stiles, Derek haussa les épaules en annonçant la chose la plus idiote qu'il put :

-Je te laisse choisir.

Voilà comment, après avoir rencontré Pablo De la Siana, le photographe qui allait s'occuper de sa séance photo, Derek se retrouva dans une cabine à essayer d'enfiler une des fichues tenues que Stiles avait choisies pour lui. Le loup-garou avait dû batailler dix minutes avant de réussir à ajuster l'ensemble. Et maintenant il était là, debout à attendre de se momifier.

Quoique, lui souffla son cerveau, il ne voulait pas que sa momie soit retrouvée dans cette tenue.

-Derek tu sooors ? fit Stiles d'une voix plaintive, je veeeeux voiiiir, moi…

Derek grogna en réponse, se regardant toujours dans la glace. La dentelle laissait bien trop voir son intimité… Il ne pouvait pas faire face à Pablo, Erica et toutes les personnes présentes dans le studio, même Stiles. Et puis, c'était quoi cette couleur que Stiles avait choisie ?… C'était n'importe quoi.

Seulement, alors qu'il se disait qu'il ferait mieux de partir maintenant, le clic de l'appareil photo du téléphone de Stiles se fit entendre. Derek se retourna dans un sursaut et regarda la main de l'humain disparaître d'en dessous du rideau. De l'autre côté de la fine séparation, il entendit Stiles se relever puis sa voix devenir aiguë :

-Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Ça va être tellement _dur_ de cacher mon érection pendant toute la séance…

Derek eut un sourire diabolique en regardant l'autre tenue qui était accrochée devant lui. Attrapant l'ensemble noir, il finit par ouvrir le rideau.

-Ça sera encore plus _dur_ à cacher là-dedans…

Oubliant de regarder comment Derek portait la culotte en dentelle rose ainsi que les jarretelles noirs qui l'accompagnaient, Stiles fixa les sourcils on ne peut plus sérieux de son petit ami.

-Mais…

Derek haussa un sourcil en regardant celui qui partageait son cœur et son lit depuis bientôt un an.

-Je serai intransigeant. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il n'y ait que moi qui serve de modèle. Je suis certain qu'Erica aura des papiers de prêt pour toi, et ça me fera un super cadeau de Noël. Allez, on a des photos à faire.

Ce fut plus sûr de lui que Derek avança dans le Studio jusqu'à arriver à un petit décor minimaliste où l'attendaient Pablo et Erica. Finalement, cette séance photo en lingerie fine pour homme risquait d'être des plus intéressantes.


End file.
